<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just smille by Fys3xg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163901">Just smille</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fys3xg/pseuds/Fys3xg'>Fys3xg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fys3xg/pseuds/Fys3xg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️: MENTION OF SELF HARM<br/>Also i didnt know what to put for the wrning so i choosed that but there is no gory details<br/>Im also dislexic and its midnight AND im typing on my phone so im sorry if i misspell</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just smille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me">Me</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️: MENTION OF SELF HARM<br/>Also i didnt know what to put for the wrning so i choosed that but there is no gory details<br/>Im also dislexic and its midnight AND im typing on my phone so im sorry if i misspell</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hurted so bad! I couldnt help myself i had to scream except at that exact moment i hear my sister opening the door.<br/>
-SEB!? ARE YOU OK!? She screamed while running up the stairs<br/>
She nocked on the bathroom door but no words were comming out of my mouth<br/>
-SEB IM COMMING IN!<br/>
She opened the door and her face completly changed her eyes widden and covered her mouth.</p><p>SAMMYS POV</p><p>My little brother was sitting there on the floor with a kitchen knife in his hand. Her had cuts all over his left arm. I knew i had to say something but i couldnt think of any thing so i just sat beside him and gave him a hug. A few moments later i finaly said something<br/>
-You should go to your room ill clean up<br/>
So he went to his room. In reality i just needed to process what just happend. And sudently i felt a weight on my shoulders. My little brother was hurting himself and i didnt even nodeste (idk how to write that word and i dont want to look it up) I finished cleaning up and went in sebs room.<br/>
-Hey sebby. I think we should talk about what you were doing dont you think? I said trying to talk calmly.<br/>
He didnt answer he just looked down. I had a feeling that would happen, that he wouldnt want to talk to me about it.<br/>
-Then would you like to invite carlos? I continued.<br/>
-Im sorry Sammy... he finnaly said<br/>
-You shouldnt apologize to me. You should apoligize to your self! I get that you dont want to talk about it with me but i really think you should talk to someone.<br/>
I gave him his phone and left the room</p><p>CARLOS' POV</p><p>*ringtone*<br/>
"Omg who would call at this time?" I thought. I looked at my phone and it was seb so i picked up. He was crying:<br/>
-Hey Carlos could you.... come over please?<br/>
-Yea of course! Ill be there in a minute!<br/>
I was worried. Hearing my little baby sebby crying broke my heart.<br/>
A few moments later i arrived at sebs. I knocked and his big sister answered<br/>
-Carlos! Your here! Sebby needs someone to talk to right now... hes in his room. Tell me if you guys need anything.<br/>
She looked as if she cried which made me even more worried. Sammy is the last person you would expect to cry. She had cancer 3 years ago and she was really couragous. I got inside and ran to sebbys room as fast as i could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>